Killer Writer?
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: While on vacation in Atlanta, a man is murdered. Jessica is accused of being the murderer. Can Matlock find the real killer or are Jessica's writing day over?


"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" Dr. Seth Hazlitt asked. Jessica laughed.

"Seth! I travel all over the world. I can handle a week in Atlanta, Georgia."

"They're not like us Jess."

"Oh Seth." Jessica waved it off. "I'll let you and Amos know when I've landed and reached my hotel."

"Do you need a ride to New York?"

"No. I've asked Jeff if he'd fly me to the airport."

"You need to learn to drive Jessica."

"I'm fine Seth. Good afternoon!" She walked out of the doctor's office and rode her bike home.

* * *

"I can't believe our vacation is in two weeks." Michelle said excitedly.

"Vacation for you, but I still have school." Cassie stated.

"You have to be able to learn and pass the bar Cassie." Matlock said.

"I'd much rather work here forever." Matlock, Michelle and Tyler exchanged a shared glance.

"What?"

"I have to go to the courthouse." Michelle walked towards the door. "Bye everybody." As she walked out, she passed Julie.

"Hi Michelle."

"Hi Julie." Michelle smiled.

"Hi Ben." Julie walked over to the desk. "Cassie, Tyler." Tyler nodded.

"Did you need something?" Ben looked up from the desk.

"Yes." She said softly. "I've been looking into the newest case. Do you have a client right now?" Ben shook his head.

"I go on vacation in two weeks. I can't take on a client before I'm back."

"Oh." She paused. "Well, can I borrow Tyler?"

"Absolutely." He walked over. "How can I help?"

"I'm looking into a case and I'd like your expertise next week."

"You got it." Tyler smiled.

* * *

Jessica thanked Jeff for dropping her off at the airport. He smiled.

"Not a problem Jess." He responded and then she walked into the airport. She could smell so many different fragrances of the city. She walked over to the gate, got her ticket and waited for them to call her flight number. Jessica held the latest novel she was reading in her hand, while her newest manuscript was in her carry-on bag. She was ready for this vacation. She'd been working against a deadline for this new book for weeks plus she had just come back from solving a murder in San Francisco. A friend of hers from when she taught English at the school had been accused of murder during their visit together. Thankfully they found the actual murderer and Jessica was able to go back to Cabot Cove before her vacation started. When she got on the plane, there was a man already in the seat next to hers. He had a short haircut with dark hair and green eyes. He couldn't have been older than forty. When she saw he was reading one of her books, she smiled but didn't say anything to him as she sat down. He was reading so intensely that she didn't even think he saw her sit down. Jessica opened her book and requested a glass of Chardonnay when the flight attendant came by. Waiting for the pilot to prepare them for the flight ahead; she opened the book and started reading. After a few minutes, she heard movement in the seat next to her.

"Excuse me." The man said. Jessica moved her legs so he could get out and he returned a few minutes later. "Thank you." She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, I know you." She didn't recognize him, but she knew why he knew her. Jessica took her glasses off.

"I'm Jessica Fletcher."

"J.B. Fletcher? The mystery writer?" She nodded.

"That's me." He turned to face her.

"My wife and I love your books!"

"Thank you."

"We're really excited for the new book to come out. Vaughn Buckley said we'd see a new book soon."

"You called my publisher?" Jessica questioned. She started to get nervous sitting by this man. Could he be on the flight specifically to see her?

"No," he shook his head, "Abby's a secretary for his office. She asked him." She nodded. Vaughn and his wife spoke highly of a secretary named Abby, but she had never met her.

"Well I appreciate your interest." He nodded this time.

"Why are you going to Atlanta?"

"Vacation." She said and he nodded again.

"I'm on business."

"What business are you in?" Jessica asked.

"Advertising."

"Oh, how nice." She put her glasses back on and he picked up his book.

"Would you sign this for me?" Jessica smiled.

"Of course." She took out a pen, opened the book and signed her name.

"Thank you so much. Abby won't believe it that I've met you." Jessica smiled and they both went back to their reading.

* * *

Cassie was sitting in the office when the phone rang.

"Hello, Ben Matlock's office." She asked picking it up. Michelle was at the courthouse, Tyler and Julie went to her office and Ben was just down the hall. "A case? Mr. Matlock isn't in right now. But I'll have him call you when he gets back. Alright. Bye." She hung up and wrote down the information.


End file.
